Cavemen
by StarnightSam
Summary: S/J-- humor/romance/maybe soft- gentle angst nothing deep. This is meant to be fun and just to point out how gorgeous I think RDA is at 58! Several drabbles to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Cavemen**

Story Notes: S/J-- humor/romance/maybe soft gentle angst nothing deep. This is meant to be fun and just to point out how _**gorgeous hot and sexy I think RDA is at 58 (500!)**_! _Oh, I meant Jack! Who says youth is the only time that we are beautiful? It always depends on whose doing the looking! And believe me, Sam and I like what we see!_

**Summary: Short drabbles or short stories all depicting times that Sam observes/appreciates Jack's hot bod. **

**Warning: Adult situations; sexual situations. Nothing explicit. Adult language**

**Humor/Romance/fluffy/sometimes sappy/slight angst at times **

**Sam/Jack**

**Other character: Most likely all before this over**

**June 2, 2008 by StarnightSam**

Cavemen

Chapter One-- June 2008

Jack watched as Sam stared. Her heated gaze locked onto his maleness made him feel… well…it made him horny as hell. He'd caught her looking before, but now she really cared less if he knew she was looking at his private parts. From the grin on her face he couldn't wait for what he knew would follow this sultry sexy longing stare from his wife of three years.

She was returning from Atlantis and they had not been together for over two months. To say they were both ready, well ready probably didn't begin to cover the longing and pent up sexual hunger they both were experiencing at this minute. But the longing look on Sam's face never failed to thrill Jack. It made him feel like a million and always made his ego dance. For a woman as beautiful as Sam to admire his body and yes, his dick, just made his day. It just never got old!

Even now that he felt he'd gained a little too much weight and had love handles for the first time in his life, Sam stared at his naked body as if she could devour him inch by inch. Hey, she already did that tonight!

But the thing was now Jack was scaring the hell out of sixty and after three years of marriage Sam still adored and wanted to touch his nakedness. The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice told him that she only saw the man she loved with all her heart. He was Jack. Her Jack. Gorgeous inside and out just like the first day they met; sparks still fly.

She moved closer to him in a slow stalking way, dropping clothes as she walked. As she neared the bed she was down to her black lace bra and bikini panties. A vivid memory of her in a tiny black bikini flooded Jack's mind.

As she stood over him, Sam's bright blue eyes raked over his body. Softly running her fingers over the soft graying hair on his still toned arms she licked her lips, her eyes dilating even more from desire. Touching him always made her feel as if she was about to boil over. She moved like a cat crawling over him, straddling his long frame, and running her hands softly down his ribs tickling his sweet love handles that she adored.

She gently ran her hands slowly down his biceps and back down the soft graying hair of his arms entwining their fingers. She could remember the first time she'd noticed the hair on his arms. It wasn't gray then, and it didn't send her pulse into overdrive as it did now either.

Colonel Jack O'Neill had been one sexy, gorgeous man when she first met him and she had been instantly attracted to him. But what he made her body feel then as compared to now that she could actually touch, caress and take what she needed from him, was as different as night and day. He was hers now. All hers and she could have all of this wonderful man whom she knew loved her more than his own life. She knew this because he'd proven it again and again. When Sam looked at Jack she saw more than a man, she saw the man that completed _her_. Her husband.

She could say that now and feel that now. It made the connection between them, their physical and emotional connection, so much more than she could express with words. They had that now, not then. And that mattered more than if he was ten years younger or twenty pounds lighter. Anyway, he was still the most attractive man in the world to her, always would be.

Holding his heated vision she kissed him deeply. Her heart raced with the same excitement she always felt making love to him. He was her life. Plain and simple.

After several breathless minutes she sat up and let her eyes wander down his body to his growing hardness that tried to reach up and touch her stomach all on its own. Sam giggled. "I think someone wants to play." But the look in her eyes was anything but playful. Heat flowed from her in waves. Fire traveled the graying trail of his stomach to his steel hard dick as her eyes played with him. She had such power over his body. She could make it stand at attention just by that look.

Jack could remember every single time that he'd caught her looking at him with that wishful, longing, hungry stare. At first it was just a thrill and maybe a lot of lust thrown in for good measure. The idea that Carter liked his body was a great ego boost. As his feelings for her developed from friendship to love it began to tear him apart that he couldn't let her know he saw her looking, or that it thrilled him just to know that she wanted him. Not to mention how it hurt that he couldn't tell her that he loved her.

But now….. now was different…. Later after a long night of loving each other and appreciating each other's attributes, Sam lay across his chest sound asleep with her hand resting gently over his stomach. Jack lay awake, he had stirred up too many memories and was unable to stop his mind from wandering to the past to the first time he actually noticed her looking at him. It had thrilled him, but he had no clue to the extent of her daydreams back then. He just thought she was admiring his physical attributes.

_Flashback….. 1998. _

They were all at Janet's house not long after Cassie's citizenship and adoption was finalized.

It was hot. Jack lay in one of the lounge chairs along side Janet's pool. All of SG1, Hammond, Siler, Walter, and several others were celebrating Janet's and Cassie's new relationship with a backyard pool –BBQ party.

Janet's home was beautiful, a large ranch style house with a beautiful backyard and pool, a great place for a child to grow up. The neighborhood was filled with young families and lots of children. Jack was happy that the doc adopted Cassie. She would make a great mom, but Cassie would still belong to SG1 too. He would make sure that the little girl never wanted for anything and he knew how his team felt about the child, especially Carter. She was in the pool splashing and having a great time with Cassie and a couple of her new friends.

He had to concentrate to keep his eyes off Sam. Holy Hannah, did she look hot! She was wearing a tiny little black bikini that revealed her gorgeous shape and accented her long legs. It was the first time that Jack had seen her in such a state of undress. In fact he had to make himself think of naked fat men all afternoon to keep from embarrassing himself. He was wearing a swimsuit too, but thank goodness it wasn't a tight one. But still…. He kept moving and adjusting, thinking of naked fat men….until he dozed in the pleasant late afternoon sun.

He woke to Cassie standing on one side and Carter on the other. He could sense danger as he opened his eyes and water came pouring down all over him. Cassie and Carter both screamed with giggles. But what he thought he saw as he first cracked open one eye was Carter staring at his…uh…dare he even think it?...His dick?…. Nah… Not her. Must be his thoughts projected to her… Had to be it….

It was such a fleeting moment that he dismissed it and pushed it from his mind…. But Jack was sure that Carter was blushing and it wasn't from the sun.

Later that day as he and Daniel taught Teal'c the fine art of grilling steaks to a nice charred texture, he overheard Carter and Janet discussing……he couldn't believe it……they were discussing the men's body parts! So what he saw wasn't a dream! She was looking at him. Well… Well.

Jack became very still trying to hear what the girls were saying but he could only hear parts but it was enough to understand their conversation.

"Cavemen…all men are just cavemen! God, Janet why do they always have to touch it? They move it to the left, then in a few minutes they move it to the right! Do you think they're even conscious of what they're doing?" Sam giggled as she emptied her beer.

"No. I don't think so. They play with it too much to be conscious of what they're doing! Just watch, I've counted Daniel touch his ten times in the last thirty minutes. And God, don't even look at Teal'c." Janet laughed and Sam joined in.

"I know, but it's the Colonel that I can't seem to stop watching! He's like a monkey grooming himself! Makes me want to help! And those gorgeous bodies! The colonel is so fine! Not like a body builder but toned and muscular in just the right way. It's a good thing we have to ware BDU on duty!" Both girls' laughter ring loudly across the patio catching all the cooks' attention.

"Doesn't help me much! I have to give all three of them physicals! Never mind the colonel, look at Daniel! It's all I can do to give him shots without groping! And Teal'c… Oh Sam, you should see him naked!" Janet giggled.

"Oh you lucky girl! I'd never get past the colonel." Sam teased. "Or should I say cavewoman?" Sam was laughing so hard she was spewing beer from her mouth.

Daniel smiled over at them, "You two want to share the joke? Seems pretty funny."

"Oh, we were just talking about cavemen and how much we like them," Janet teased and Sam roared with laughter blushing from her neck up her cheeks.

Jack only smiled……… 'Someday, Carter…..I just might let you help,' he thought to himself. It secretly thrilled him that she had noticed. He'd store this information until…. But right now if you looked at the smile on his handsome face and saw the twinkle in his eye, you'd never guess he was thinking of naked fat cavemen!

**TBC at a later date with another incident**


	2. Chapter 2

Cavemen

**Cavemen – Part II **

_**Summary: To celebrate one gorgeous, gray RDA at 58 (500!) Who says youth is the only time that we are beautiful? It always depends on whose doing the looking! And believe me, Sam and I like what we see!**_

Author's notes: Each Part (chapter) stands alone, but they are all related to Sam's reaction to watching Jack and the guys 'move' their private parts around in their clothes. Some will be just funny; some will be snap shots of Jack and Sam's life together. I am writing them separately and posting each one as the next part of the Caveman story line. But any chapter can be read alone. Thanks for reading.

**Romance/Angst/Humor**

**Sam/Jack – of course! After all what else do I write about?**

**Other character: Most likely all before these little snippets are over.**

**Rating: M **

_**Cavemen Part II -- September 10, 2008 -- by StarnightSam**_

**Part Two – Time period – End of June 2008 - Sam has just been released from her Command of Atlantis **

Jack woke to the feel of Sam's hands as they gently stroked his length. His breath hitched and he watched as she moved slowly up his body kissing his ribs and chest then to his lips.

"Someone's awake awfully early, it's still dark out," he panted into her open mouth just before her tongue filled it.

"Emmmm," she moaned, "and hungry." She slid back down his body and straddled his thighs. Her hand covered his balls and slowly caressed and then she moved to his quickly hardening flesh.

Jack's hand covered Sam'sas she gently squeezed and softly stroked him. Suddenly she sat back and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Jack didn't really want to know; right now he had other things on his mind. But the more she giggled the less his mind could focus on what her hand was doing to him. "Sam?"

"I was just remembering one time when were at your house for team night and Janet and I were making fun of you guys for always playing with yourself."

"We did not."

"Oh, Jack! I have it on tape. We've had so many 'girls' night out' parties that we watched that tape. It's the funniest thing I have!" She giggled even more.

"Where's the tape? I want to see it."

"Now? You don't mean right now surely!" Sam breathed over his neck as she lay back down on top of him. "I'm so sure you want to wait until later."

Jack seemed to forget all about the tape as she gently caressed the ruff skin of his balls and then ran her fingers up his hard length. He forgot anything but the feel of her hands as they ran over his body. Suddenly all he could feel was the touch of her tongue as it snaked up to the purple head and dipped into the tip. Jack arched off the bed……

0o0o0o0o0o

Jack struggled to wake from his dream or was it a dream? Maybe it was more like a memory but he was in that twilight sleep where thoughts and dreams mixed. His memories seemed to become entwined with his fantasies. He had three years of real memories with Sam and eight more of fantasies of her before they were able to be together. Sometimes his old fantasies and his memories merged in his dreams and he couldn't always remember what was real until he complete came awake.

This dream was more of a memory he realized as he woke completely. He turned to his side to look at his beautiful wife as she slept peacefully beside him. He hated what Woolsey and his cronies had done to her. They had stripped her of her first command after only a year. It had upset his wife a lot! But tough as she was his Carter was a master at hiding her true feelings. She had not said too much about it. He knew she was glad to be home, she just wanted more of an explanation into the reasons for her being pulled from Atlantis. Hell she desired more! Jack was mad as hell at the weasel! He could break his little stiff neck! Especially for the way and place Woolsey had chosen to tell her. Such an idiot!

Jack watched as she slept remembering the first time he had allowed himself to touch her. _Really touch her the way he'd wanted to for so many years! _

_**Flashback - May 2005. **_

The first time the General caught her staring at a particular part of his body that he could confront her was the first time that he brought her to his beloved cabin in 2005. After the death of her father and her sudden break up with Pete, he convinced Daniel and Teal'c that Carter needed to get away. The only place he knew that was far enough away to keep her from Cheyenne Mountain for any length of time was his Cabin in Minnesota. So he talked Daniel and Teal'c into coming so that she would feel comfortable accepting his invitation for a vacation with the team.

They had lots to celebrate with the defeat of the Goa'uld and the Replicators. What the team didn't know was that he was being promotion to head of Home World Security and being moved to DC; and that Sam had been transferred to Area 51 and Daniel to Atlantis. He wanted to surprise them with this here in the beauty of his place in a relaxed and comfortable atmosphere.

They had much to talk about and discuss. They had been family for eight years and they had to work out how they would all still be able to spend time together and at the same time be so far apart. But for Jack this trip was something else too. It was his time to get to know the _woman_ Samantha Carter. He intended to take advantage of having her to himself as much as possible. He intended to let her know how he felt about her. Something he should have done _before_ she accepted Pete's ring.

0o0o0o0o

Jack was comfortably stretched out in his lounge chair in his cabin in Minnesota watching ice hockey. He'd been thinking of all the things he wanted to say and yes _do_ to Sam. His hand was constantly moving or adjusting his dick.

Sam had been sitting on the couch next to him and she had watched every time he moved his hand to his crouch. 'Maybe it was because there's just not enough room in those tight jeans, or maybe they just do it,' Sam thought as a blush rose from her neck upwards. She and Janet had had several conversations about just this. The thought of her lost friend still saddened Sam. Now add to that she'd just lost her father.

She just couldn't help but notice it as she always did, though she hadn't a clue as to why. The difference was that today she couldn't ignore it or look away. From the bulge in Jack's pants it was obvious that he was 'healthy' to say the least and well endowed if you wanted to be truthful. She had always been curious as well as excited by his….well his body!

He could feel her eyes on him. Staring actually. It wasn't the first time tonight that he'd caught her eyes devouring his fully clothed body. Well if he were truthful to himself which was hard for him to do where she was concerned, it was only one part of his body. She was so into her daydreams that she never realized he was watching her stare at his _male parts_. But he dare not draw her out; he didn't want to embarrass her. So far, neither Daniel nor Teal'c had noticed. They were as into the game as he was or as he pretended to be. Not Sam.

It had seemed that she'd had something on her mind since they turned on the TV and it wasn't hockey. Occasionally her cheeks would blush pink and she'd turn her head away. He could tell she was trying to collect herself. He knew her so well, even if he didn't admit it not even to himself.

Half-way through the game she got up and walked out to the dock. She sat on the dock, her feet dangling just over the water. It was a beautiful spring day, bright sun shine beamed down on her creamy skin. She was wearing shorts and a halter top, nothing too revealing but it really showed off her gorgeously toned body, nice boobs and long sexy legs. Although she wondered why she bothered to dress for his attention, she certainly didn't compare to ice hockey. She wondered if he'd ever even noticed that she was a _woman._ She had been a soldier as long as he'd known her and maybe that was all she'd ever be to him.

She leaned back, wondering to herself for the hundred and tenth time what she really expected from this trip. He'd ask her to come with him and later he asked the guys. That really disappointed her but she'd hidden that fact well as she usually did with all her feelings for him. But in her heart of hearts she really, really wanted some alone time with him, not the General but Jack. Just Jack. And not with Daniel watching ever move they made. Teal'c—not so much but Daniel wouldn't be able to keep out of it.

She knew the General's intention was to get her away from work and give her some time to heal without tons of people around her. She really appreciated his thoughtfulness; he was after all her friend, one of her very best friends. The problem was that she didn't want a friend. She wanted more, she wanted him.

She'd broken things off with Pete for that very reason. She'd realized, not a second too soon either, that she was making a very fool hearted mistake; one that would destroy not only herself but Pete. She didn't love Pete, not really in any form. She liked him a lot. She'd been infatuated with him, enjoyed the physical relationship because it had been so long since she'd had one, but love him?…. Nope… Not at all. He was fun to be around, but love?…. Nope… And the longer she had been with him, the clearer that had become. So much so that he wasn't even fun to be around anymore. She found him too demanding and controlling. She knew it had been Pete's reaction to her inability to commit to him completely, but she had not been able to keep hiding her feelings for her CO. She had compared them-in every way. Pete lost.

She knew she'd hurt Pete, but it would have hurt much more if she'd married him and then left him. She knew without a doubt she would have never stayed with Pete. He was too controlling and had a short leash. And Sam Carter had never in her life been leashed. Some had tried, her father after her mother's death and Jonas Hanson to name a couple. But not even Jacob could completely rule her.

In fact the only person she willingly gave her power over to was the General. But he was different. He never used that power to control her, which was why she so willingly let him lead and guide her. But with the General it was a two way street, he respected her and listened to her as much as she did him. She actually got her way with him most all the time, she could count on one hand how many times he had pulled rank on her and she had fingers left.

Since his relationship with Kerry, Sam just wasn't sure how Jack felt about her on a personal level. For that matter Sam didn't know how much he cared for Kerry. She closed her eyes and let the sun bathe her in its warmth. It felt good, almost like a lover's embrace as it warmed her skin.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her General as he walked to the dock and stood over her. It was his time to stare; only he wanted to take in her whole body. Sam Carter was beautiful in anyone's eyes, but to him she was more than beautiful and her beauty extended inside making her even more attractive to him. She was air to him. He wasn't sure if he could live without her in his life on a daily bases. He'd tried to turn down the promotion for that reason. But the President had denied his request to stay at the SGC. They needed his expertise and George was retiring due to health reasons. George had been having some heart problems and his doctor demanded that he retire and take it easy.

What should he do? She was too much for him, he could never deserve her; but his heart melted every time he looked at her. Even though the chain of command would not affect them for a few weeks with his promotion taking effect immediately, he couldn't or wouldn't damage her career even if he still had a chance with her.

He felt at such odds. He wanted her now more than he ever had, maybe because he had almost lost her to someone else or maybe it was just time. He'd waited eight years, eight long years to be with her. He'd almost waited too long. He was old now, and she was so young and had so much left to give. What could he give her to half way equal what she'd be able to give him? It wasn't fair. Life had always done that to Jack; given him the best of every thing then took it back much too soon. He wasn't sure he could stand another loss like that.

But he hadn't missed her staring at his….emmm..._.dick_. He'd almost lost it. If she hadn't left when she did, she would have witnessed just what her staring was doing to him. He was still feeling the effects. It would take very little to make itself known again.

"Jack, what are you thinking about so hard?" She was lying back with her arm propping her head up and smiling as she gazed up his body. She was still having a difficult time looking at his eyes.

Hard? Did she have to say that? Was she trying to kill him? And did she just call him _Jack_? "You." Might as well be honest. He couldn't come up with any evasion that would sound realistic anyway.

"Me? What about me?" Her eyes were sparkling blue as bright as blue diamonds. Something he didn't want to believe reflected in them. He hesitated and looked back at the cabin wanting to make sure they weren't interrupted when they had this conversation. But maybe now was the time, now or never it seemed with her lying there with so much skin exposed and glowing in the warmth of the sunshine. She literally sparkled.

"Why?..." It was hard for Jack to ask, but he had no choice. He simply had to know. "Earlier?... …Why were you staring?"

Sam's cheeks turned bright red and she couldn't help moving her line of vision to his groin area almost as if it was a reply to his question. But just as quickly she looked at the wooden boards that made up the dock. Old and weathered but stable, much more stable that she felt right now. Had he really asked her that?

"Sir?" She tried to believe he was talking about something other than…..

"Why Sam? And don't call me sir." He studied her face, her expression. He knew he'd caught her off guard and that she had no answer, but just the same he wanted to know what was on her mind.

"I… uh….." Humiliation was creeping up her body and taking over. She'd never been so embarrassed about anything in her life. She'd always tried to do the right thing, maybe because this always seemed to be the consequences or maybe it was just who she was. But now, now she was totally bowled over. Her lips formed a perfect circle and no words would come out of her mouth. All she wanted to do was dive in the pond and disappear. Where was Thor with you needed him?

She got to her feet and started to run away, but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body holding her tightly against him. "I want to know, Sam. Are you just curious? Or are you still interested?" He whispered against her ear in a choked voice.

"Interested as in?" Each word caused her breath to reach his neck; he was holding her so close. Each breath made a marked reaction in his groin. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tighter. Their bodies touched from knees to chin. Excitement twisted the air between them like sparks popping from a newly built fire.

"As in this." He kissed her, softly at first, then the kiss became deep and hard. Jack took as much of her as he could. He was afraid it might be the only kiss they would ever share_._ But as soon as she could breathe again she pulled him back to her lips leaving no doubt as to what she wanted from him.

"Is that answer enough, _Jack_." She whispered against his lips. Their eyes locked and he moved his hands to her butt and pressed her tightly against him. He wanted to pull her into his body, but he had to settle with just holding her as tight as possible as if he'd never let her go. She could feel his response as he gently pushed his knee between her legs, enabling them to fit even closer together. He had on shorts and a thin tee shirt. The skin of her naked legs gently moving on his naked legs as he kissed her was the biggest turn on he'd had in years simply because this was _Carter_.

"Yeah, you wanna go somewhere we can talk alone?" His tone was soft and loving, but there was no doubt how turned on he was.

"I want to go somewhere we can be alone, but it's not talking I want to do." She whispered back. Jack almost choked. If watching her look at his body had flustered him that admission was sure to turn his brain to mush and his dick to hot steel. Jack looked at her, really looked at her. What she was feeling was spelled out on her face and in her eyes.

"We can take a blanket and go for a walk. There's a beautiful spot I want to show you anyway. It's where Charlie's tree house is."

"I'd love to see it, Jack." She sounded out his name as if she was owned him. And of course she did!

They walked back inside holding hands. Daniel nodded to Teal'c and smiled. Teal'c only bowed his head slightly but there was a definite twinkle in his eyes.

Sam packed a picnic basket and Jack grabbed a few bottles of water, beer and a couple of blankets. "We won't be back for while guys, don't come looking for us." Jack winked at Daniel and Teal'c.

They spent the rest of the evening and half the night in the wood at the foot of Charlie's tree house. The spot had always made Jack happy. It held such wonderful memories. Now he could add to it the first time he made love to the woman he loved more than his own life. And to think, it started because she was staring at his dick. That thought had brought many smiles and much teasing into their marriage as the years passed.

_**End flashback**_

**June 2008 **

Jack's body trembled as he remembered making love to Sam for the first time. Even as special as that afternoon and night under the stars in his beloved Minnesota had been it didn't compare to the way they loved each other now. They were so connected-body and spirit- that each time he held her, kissed her, made love to her Jack thought he was having out of body experiences. Sometimes he'd played with the idea that they had been zapped by some strange alien technology somewhere along the way because he just couldn't believe that this was real.

Image! Jack O'Neill finally had someone who understood him enough to show him just how important he was to her. Nothing he'd done in his past life dissuaded her feelings for him. It had taken Jack the first year of their marriage to really believe this was possible- that she could love him as much as he loved her. But she did. She'd proven it over and over in the past three years. Jack had finally stopped thinking that he didn't deserve her, and just enjoyed every second as gift.

He couldn't resist running his fingers over her naked breasts. They were so beautiful. Samantha Carter-O'Neill was still a gorgeous woman at 43. Her body was toned and shaped much better than most women fifteen years her junior. Her breasts still had that perky uplift and as large as they were that only indicated how much torture Sam put her body through in order to keep in shape. But for her it was a matter of life and death more than vanity. She had to be physically fit to do her job. But Jack knew he wouldn't care when she did look older, no he wouldn't care when she looked old! He just prayed that he would still be around to look at her.

She began to move, stretching like a cat, her body rubbing against his. He loved her little morning wakeup rituals. She always did the same thing where or not they had time to make love early in the mornings that they were fortunate enough to sleep together. She would slowly move, stretching out her long limbs then slowly stretch her long torso against his naked body moving sensually, slowly. They always slept naked when they slept together. As he usually did, Jack just watched her movements until she finally opened her eyes. As now, they were always filled with desire after a few minutes of slow skin to skin contact.

Her hand reached for his private parts, stroking him into a full erection her eyes never leaving his. She loved to be in control first thing in the morning and he loved the way she made love to him. Sometimes after she had all of his attention-standing that is-she would choose the way she wanted to make love or if there was not enough time she'd sometimes just take care of him. He loved every single thing she did to him. He had realized very early in their relationship that she called the shots in their morning sessions and he never tried to steal her thunder. He just let her do whatever she wanted to him.

It seemed this morning she wanted to torture him. She alternated between stroking him slowly and moving her hand to massage slowly up his body then back down to his balls rolling them gently then stroking his hard length. She did this over and over until Jack thought he would die. She was bringing him to the edge then stopping. This time when she moved her hand up his body, Jack groaned out a stuttering sentence, "Sam, you're killing me. Please do something!"

She covered his body with hers and smiled her famous smile at him. "You know these early morning sessions are payback, right? That's why I have so much fun torturing you a little for all those years you made me watch you play with it? Right?" She giggled as she took his lips in a hard passionate kiss.

When he could catch his breath and dislodge her tongue from his mouth, he stuttered out, "What?" Confusion along with lust filled his dark eyes. "What? Sam? I've never played with it in front of you!"

She really giggled at that. "Of course you did. You still do! You're always moving it around in your pants or rubbing it!" She exclaimed as she kissed him again.

"I do not!" He exclaimed after his tongue left her mouth.

She giggled again. "I'm not complaining _now_. I love it when you do all that caveman stuff. It makes me hot! Always did. I just couldn't do anything about it before!" She smiled as she moved slowly down his body taking him in her mouth and slowly moving up and down. Jack watched as her beautiful lips sucked tightly over him.

"Oh…….it….really…..turned…you….on?" He held his breath as she moved to position herself over him and slowly took in every hard inch until their bodies fit flush. She looked at his beautiful dark eyes that she loved so much sitting still; she waited for her body to catch up with her desire for her husband that she loved more than life.

"You'll never know just what long fingers rubbing over those tight jeans or baggy pants did to me, even before I knew I loved you. You excited me, made me hot, made me want you inside me." Her admission destroyed all his control and made him putty in her hands. She groaned out as she began to slowly move. Before long neither of them was able to talk.

Completely spent Sam fell over and landed on top of him. Jack held her tightly against his chest. He pulled the cover over them and they napped for a few minutes. He knew she would eventually have to deal with the hurt of being pulled from Atlantis, but right now he was just ecstatic to have his wife home. He didn't want her to hurt, but he loved her too much to say he wasn't happy she was home.

They would deal with her emotions when she was able to let them out and Jack knew she would. His wife was slow to anger and slow to express hurt feelings. But she would share this with him just as soon as she was sated enough to let him out of bed! And if this was the usual, that would be sometime at the end of the week, four days from now. He would so enjoy that time!

God he loved this woman! He was so happy that he had scratched what itched all those years ago!

"Jack? What are you chuckling about?"

**END of PART TWO**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
